Phenotrans
}| }| }} |image= |type=Pharmaceutical company |location=Phenotrans Facility, Underground Lab in Fortune City |members=Marian Mallon Raymond Sullivan Pearce Stephens Mark Bradson Harjit Singh Isabela Keyes (given a choice, work for Phenotrans or go to jail.) Hernando Arisa Regina Dee Lisa Hersey Alicia Hobbes Allie Jack Jerry Sampson Robert Staymore Mizuki Tanahara Dean Templeton Numerous Mercenaries Numerous Security Guards Numerous Hazard Units Numerous Zombie Handlers |affiliates=Tyrone King |sites=Zombrex |}} Phenotrans is a pharmaceutical company and large corporation responsible for manufacturing the controversial, anti-zombification drug known as Zombrex. They have been criticized by numerous parties, including C.U.R.E. and Gretchen of Tape it or Die, for their exploitative approaches towards development of anti-zombification medication. There are rumors that Phenotrans purposefully withholds the creation of a cure in order to extract money from its customer base. Much of the corporation’s background is shrouded in mystery as the identity of their true leader has never been revealed, and the nature of their operations are kept confidential and out of public view. Despite all the suspicion and misgivings about The Phenotrans Corporation, many Americans don’t question their methods because of the growing demand and dependence for Zombrex in the nation. For the most part, they are considered to be the main antagonists of Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case West, and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record due to the fact that they were secretly responsible for starting the Las Vegas and Fortune City outbreaks. Story Post - Dead Rising In the two years situated between the "Willamette Incident" and the "Las Vegas Outbreak", Phenotrans adopted the development of Zombrex presented to them by Isabela Keyes. Because she and her brother Carlito Keyes were ultimately responsible for the events of Willamette, Isabela was given a choice to atone for her crimes by the American authorities: either accept employment with Phenotrans and help them in further anti-zombification research or go straight to jail. Isabela chose to work for Phenotrans, and mass-production and marketing of Zombrex began soon after. The Las Vegas Outbreak Zombrex had been bringing in overwhelming profits for the company, and the demand for it soon grew higher and higher. However, Phenotrans was running out of queens necessary to develop it, and therefore, unwilling to risk losing out on these profits, created a gas substance which attracted and caused regular zombies to mutate more rapidly, thus creating more queens in a shorter period of time. Phenotrans decided the best way to keep Zombrex in production was to intentionally release queens into a city to infect the entire population, causing the city to be quarantined. Phenotrans would then move in and release the gas to attract zombies and force the queens from their mutated bodies. The city chosen was Las Vegas, which was soon infested with zombies and all went according to plan for Phenotrans. Chuck Greene, and his daughter Katey Greene, were among the few survivors who managed to escape Las Vegas alive, though Chuck's wife (Pam Greene) had turned and bitten their daughter. Ironically, Chuck now had to constantly procure Zombrex for Katey, unaware of the story behind it. Las Vegas was subsequently destroyed three days later with a government issued firebomb, after the city was concluded to have no survivors. Dead Rising 2 Three years after "The Las Vegas Outbreak," Phenotrans decided to repeat their earlier work elsewhere. Fortune City, an adult entertainment resort built to make up for the loss of Las Vegas was considered a small price to pay. Being one of the most popular tourist attractions in the world, it was packed with thousands upon thousands of unsuspecting people that would soon become victims to the infection. The TV show Terror is Reality was hosting its latest entry in the city and was already hoarding hundreds of zombies for the show, gathered from other small town outbreaks which were kept under control by the military, and of course from the Las Vegas outbreak. At the same time, Chuck Greene was competing as a contestant in the show to earn enough money to buy more Zombrex for his daughter Katey Greene. Phenotrans conspired with the show's host, Tyrone King to help with the plan, offering him a large sum of money in exchange for his cooperation. TK accepted the offer, and suggested that they use Chuck to cover their tracks, by framing him as the cause of the outbreak; since his wife was killed in Las Vegas, he had a believable motive. Phenotrans agreed and ordered their undercover operative Raymond Sullivan to wait in the Fortune City Emergency Shelter after the outbreak began. Shortly after the show, someone disguised as Chuck released the zombies that were in storage, and was purposely captured on CCTV. Within minutes, the zombies were everywhere, infecting the thousands of people visiting. Chuck and Katey reached the shelter safely, but soon enough, Fortune City was completely overrun. This time, Phenotrans' plan did not go as smoothly. First, their decision to implicate Chuck as the cause of the outbreak prompted him to set out and clear his name. Then TK opted to use the outbreak as a chance to break the bank of Fortune City, backstabbing Phenotrans by going "off the rails," and putting them at risk to unwanted public attention. Luckily for them, Chuck managed to capture TK after confronting him on the roof of the Fortune City Hotel, thus putting a stop to his plans before things got too out of hand. At the time, Chuck was still under the impression that TK was behind the outbreak, and that he orchestrated the whole thing merely for financial reasons. Even so, he continued to cooperate with Stacey Forsythe of C.U.R.E., and news reporter Rebecca Chang. As scheduled, the military arrived after three days, but Phenotrans released the gas that mutated the zombies, and the soldiers were wiped out. The safe house was also breached and TK attempted to escape, but was infected along the way. After Chuck re-secured the safe house, TK was kept alive with Zombrex, which Chuck had given him so as to ensure he payed for his crimes. Sullivan assured Chuck and Stacey that another rescue would be attempted and, should that also fail, the last resort would be to initiate a firebombing to prevent the spread of the infection. However, while watching a news report, they were shocked to discover that Fortune City had already been reported to contain no survivors at all, therefore there would be no more rescue attempts, and the firebombing would take place earlier than expected. Chuck decided to track the origin of the gas to find clues as to what happening, and found Phenotrans using a secret lab in the underground tunnels to harvest queens. After killing the mercenaries posted there along with staff scientists Mark Bradson and Pearce Stephens, he stole a Phenotrans laptop with all the evidence to expose Phenotrans as the perpetrators of the outbreak and took it back to the safe house. Once Chuck presented the evidence, Sullivan took action, blowing his cover and shooting Rebecca in the head as she tried to call her crew for help. He confessed to being on Phenotrans' payroll, and was ready to shoot both Chuck and Katey when Stacey intervened, knocking away his gun. Chuck immediately took it and fired at Sullivan, who narrowly avoided the shot and fled to his extraction point, leaving everyone else to die in the firebomb. Following Stacey's directions, Chuck pursued Sullivan all the way to the roof of the Yucatan Casino. It was there that Sullivan explained that in order to make Zombrex, Phenotrans needed a large amount of queens, otherwise, thousands of infected people were bound to suffer. He also stated that contrary to what Chuck believed, The Phenotrans Corporation was more concerned about saving lives then they were about making money, and that they considered the outbreak to be a necessary sacrifice for the "greater good" of the American people. Finally, Sullivan also admitted that Fortune City wasn't the first city to go down this way for Phenotrans had orchestrated "The Las Vegas Outbreak" as well. Now finally aware of the truth, an enraged Chuck Greene engaged Sullivan in combat, but they were interrupted by an AC-130 flying over the city to extract the fiend. It fired an explosive round, dazing Chuck, while Sullivan released his Fulton Skyhook in preparation for extraction. In response, Chuck quickly attached Sullivan's harness buckle to a railing on the ground just as the AC-130 connected with the skyhook, causing Sullivan to be ripped in two, resulting in his immediate death. Chuck then picked up Sullivan's discarded transceiver and made contact with Rebecca's news crew; Channel 6 Action News, informing them that there were, in fact still survivors within Fortune City. As a result, the firebombing was put on an indefinite hold, while rescue helicopters were dispatched. justifies Phenotrans’ methods.]] The survivors in the Safe House were evacuated, but Stacey and Katey had been taken hostage by TK, who had now gone insane. After a final confrontation with TK in the Fortune City Arena, Chuck escaped with his daughter and Stacey, likely reporting Phenotrans to the authorities. However, the corporation had destroyed most of the evidence that could expose them and the laptop had been extracted along with the top half of Sullivan's body. Due to Chuck's interference, the only proof still remaining was the equipment left behind, but the resuming of the firebomb would have no doubt destroyed all of it. Case West After being rescued by Frank West, the hero of the Willamette Incident, Chuck Greene was still determined to gather some proof of his innocence. However, Frank informed him that, as expected, the military was going to firebomb Fortune City. So instead, the two of them ventured to a Phenotrans Facility, west of the city to see if they could find some evidence there. , director of the Phenotrans Facility.]] After infiltrating the facility, the two of them made contact with a source Frank had been working with recently, and the three of them agreed to team up and gather evidence which would implement Phenotrans' involvement in the "Fortune City Outbreak." To help make things a bit easier, the source remotely hacked into the facility's holding pens, and released all the zombies that Phenotrans was containing for harvest. With most of the security personal distracted by the zombies, Frank and Chuck had little trouble avoiding detection. Eventually, the two of them gained access to the Director's Office, where they found some evidence to clear Chuck's name. Later, Frank's source was revealed to be his old acquaintance Isabela Keyes, whom he had escaped with from Willamette. Isabela was still working for Phenotrans, trying to make a synthetic version of Zombrex after the corporation stole her work, and refused to allow her to develop a cure. Isabela admitted that she made a terrible mistake by working for Phenotrans, and now wished to abandon her job and continue researching a cure on her own. At that point the three of them were suddenly interrupted by a group of security guards and Marian Mallon, the facility director. Ms. Mallon claimed that Isabela's talents were far too valuable for Phenotrans to give up so easily, and stated that no one would be leaving this facility alive. She also stated that even if the outside world knew what The Phenotrans Corporation was really up to, no one would try to stop them. The reason, national dependency on Zombrex was far too great, and too many people were bound to suffer if Phenotrans were to be shut down. Isabela attempted to escape, but was apprehended and knocked unconscious by Harjit Singh, the chief of security. Before she passed out, Isabela slid a flash disk towards Frank and Chuck. She claimed that it contained evidence she herself had managed to gather against Phenotrans, and urged them both to take it for the world had to know the truth. Unfortunately, Mr. Singh destroyed the disk before Frank or Chuck could reach it. Ms. Mallon then ordered her guards to bring Isabella to her, and Frank and Chuck were forced to deal with Mr. Singh. Once that was done, they turned their full attention back to Ms. Mallon, who admitted that a cure to the zombie plague did indeed exist thanks in part to Isabela's research notes, but Phenotrans purposely blocked it's release so that they could continue cashing in on Zombrex. She also remarked that it was humanity's own "greed" and "apathy" which brought zombies into existence to begin with. In her mind, the human race deserved the zombie apocalypse, and wasn't worthy of a cure. Before taking her leave, Ms. Mallon hinted that another city would have to be harvested thanks to Frank and Chuck's meddling, and to make up for the losses sustained at this facility. She then activated the building's self destruct sequence, and escaped with what remained of her security escort, and an unconscious Isabela. Meanwhile, Frank and Chuck escaped with the evidence to clear Chuck's name, but Chuck wasn't so sure that anyone would believe him. The Phenotrans Corporation remains at large, while present whereabouts of Marian Mallon and Isabela Keyes are still unknown. Non-Canon Off the Record In this alternate reality, Phenotrans secretly planted one of their top operatives: "Agent S" (aka. Stacey Forsythe) into C.U.R.E. as their leader. In an attempt to harvest queens for Zombrex, Agent S rallied C.U.R.E. into starting zombie outbreaks all over the country, and soon made Fortune City their latest target. To ensure the success of their plans, Phenotrans secretly made a deal with Tyrone King (game show host of Terror is Reality) for full-access to the zombie pens in the Fortune City Arena. TK happily accepted the deal as the current ratings on his show were down, and he needed the money. New recruit to C.U.R.E. Brandon Whittaker was then given a bomb and some instructions by TK to sabotage the zombie pens and release the zombies into Fortune City. Once the outbreak began, most of the inhabitants including the majority of C.U.R.E. were wiped out. At the same time, Phenotrans took great measures to erase any evidence of their involvement, such as trashing the security room in the Arena. Everything ended up going exactly as predicted for Phenotrans, while Agent S, TK, and Brandon all went into hiding in numerous locations throughout the city. Agent S ended up in the Fortune City Emergency Shelter where she introduced herself as Stacey Forcythe, and was forced to keep up appearances as the leader of C.U.R.E. to avoid suspicion. There she met famous reporter Frank West, and became something of a guide to him, helping him to navigate Fortune City. TK went underground for a while, until he suddenly decided to betray Phenotrans by implementing C.U.R.E. as the perpetrators of the outbreak. This greatly annoyed Agent S who realized that TK’s idiotic actions would set back their plans significantly, but was too busy maintaining her cover to take action against it. Instead she asked Frank to investigate the matter on her behalf, claiming that the outcome could mean her life. Frank happily agreed as in recent years his career went down the drain and he needed a good story to get back in the game. As for Brandon Whitaker, he disappeared after the outbreak, only to completely lose his sanity and take a hostage in Uranus Zone. During his investigation, Frank confronted the madman, to which Brandon responding by claiming to be “a soldier for the cause.” After that he tried to set a zombie upon his hostage Vikki Taylor, but Frank quickly intervenes. In response, Brandon killed Viki by slicing her neck with a shard of glass, and then attacked Frank, but Frank came out on top. Afterwards, Brandon got bitten by the same zombie he tried using against Viki, and committed suicide once he realized that he couldn’t continue his plan if he turned into a zombie. TK later resurfaced when he and his minions allowed their boundless greed to get the better of them. They soon began a series of heists to rob Fortune City for all it was worth while Frank, believing TK to be the mastermind behind the outbreak, investigated. Following a number of incidents, Frank and fellow reporter Rebecca Chang confronted TK on the roof of the Fortune City Hotel where he was preparing to escape the city via helicopter. After an intense fight, Frank sabotaged the chopper and takes an unconscious TK back to the safe house where he was incarcerated. During the military rescue lead by Sergeant Dwight Boykin, Frank and Rebecca were covering the military’s arrival when they caught a glimpse of some strange green gas coming through the city’s floor vents. The gas ended up transforming some of the zombies into gas zombies, and most of the soldiers were eaten alive by the mutated monsters. After getting to safety, Frank decided to investigate the source of the gas after he and Rebecca deduced that it came from the underground tunnels. What he discovered was a massive Phenotrans complex designed to harvest queens in large quantities. The Phenotrans staff took notice of Frank and attacked him, but their efforts were in vain. Frank then collected a satellite phone and laptop from the bodies of Phenotrans scientists Pearce Stephens and Mark Bradson, and took them back to the safe house as evidence to break the story. Once Frank presented the evidence implementing Phenotrans as the true perpetrators of the outbreak, Agent S quietly swiped Raymond Sullivan's gun and used it to shoot Rebecca (she survives in “Overtime Mode”) as the reporter tried to contact her station: Channel 6 Action News. Her cover now blown, Agent S attempted to shoot Frank, which caused Sullivan to intervene, but got killed when she turned on him instead. Agent S then grabbed the evidence that Frank procured and fled the safe house, but not before Frank grabbed her by the hair and pulled it right off, revealing that she had been wearing a wig. as "Agent S" of The Phenotrans Corporation.]] Frank pursued Agent S into Fortune Park where he came across a detachment of Phenotrans security guards, who were called in by Agent S to make up for the losses suffered in the underground tunnels. Outfitted with merc assault rifles, blast frequency guns, and a total of eight harvester devices, the guards quickly set to work collecting queens from zombies and gas zombies alike before the military firebombing. Frank caught the whole scene with his camera, and then destroyed the harvesters before using a radio to make contact with Agent S. Annoyed, but not ready to give in, Agent S invited Frank to meet her in Uranus Zone. When Frank arrived, she ridiculed him for nearly ruining the harvest and destroying so many lives, but Frank shrugged it off and stated that his actions were nothing compared to Phenotrans’ apparent willingness to kill off human beings for harvesting and profit. The two of them then engaged in a brief, but fierce argument, with Agent S revealing that she was the true mastermind behind the outbreak. From her, Frank learned that TK and Brandon were little more than pawns in Phenotrans’ scheme, but they went off the rails. She also revealed that her original intention was to keep C.U.R.E.’s involvement a secret, but TK spoiled it, forcing them to alter their plans. When the argument ended, Agent S stated that she had been expecting Frank, and then attacked him using a giant, crab/octopus-like, mechanized robot. After an intense battle, Frank disabled the machine and forced Agent S away from its controls, but in the process, he was temporarily knocked to the ground and incapacitated. Agent S then called for an extraction using her satellite phone and prepared to finish Frank by shooting him. Before she could succeed, the robot they had been in malfunctioned and collapsed. Frank managed to get out of the way, but Agent S was crushed like a pancake beneath a smoking heap of twisted metal and wires. Frank then used her satellite phone to call Channel 6 Action News for a helicopter rescue, and he eventually broke the story implementing Phenotrans' involvement in the outbreak to the world. Trivia *In the Dead Rising 2 artbook, there is a drawing of a facility named "Biotrans", which is likely the beta name for the company. *The whole concept of an evil corporation using Bio technology, inhuman experiments, underground research facilities and causing zombie outbreaks to cover their tracks is clearly inspired by Umbrella Corporation, from Capcom's other Zombie based game series Resident Evil. Gallery handlers_blog.png|Phenotrans zombie handler. Guards.png|Phenotrans security guards. Hazard_Units.png|Phenotrans hazard units. Mercs.jpg|Mercenaries affiliated with Phenotrans. Harvester6.jpg|Phenotrans harvester. Phenotrans Facility burns.png|The destroyed Phenotrans Facility. Category:Organizations Category:Enemies